Air conditioners may cool air and, in the process, also dehumidify air. However, in high humidity environments or humidity sensitive environments (e.g., wafer fabrication facilities), a user may request that an air conditioner dehumidify air beyond the dehumidification of the air that accompanies the reduction in air temperature.
A reheater may be included in the system to increase the dehumidifying capacity without overcooling the air. The reheater may increase the temperature of the air leaving the evaporator. By increasing the temperature of the air, moisture from the air may continue to be removed (e.g., when the air passes over the evaporator coils, water in the air is condensed) without overcooling a location.